


¿Qué es lo que ves cuando te miras en el espejo?

by AlannaGuerrero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaGuerrero/pseuds/AlannaGuerrero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom no odia al mundo ni la mitad de lo que se odia a sí mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué es lo que ves cuando te miras en el espejo?

**Author's Note:**

> Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

Tom Ryddle odiaba ser un huérfano. Odiaba parecerse tanto a ellos, los demás niños del orfanato, no precisamente sucio, pero aún así no del todo limpio, no del todo seguro, nunca estando completamente saludable.

Así que, en consecuencia, desde que Tom era un niño, lo que realmente quería era sobresalir. El sabía _-ellos sabían-_  que él era diferente y quería que se notara.

En ocasiones casi podía recordar un tiempo en el que había querido algo distinto, algo que nunca había sentido o conocido, quizá el amor que se supone está presente en las familias, alguien a quien le importara y quien cuidara de él.

Pero el orfanato acabó pronto con ese deseo. El no sabe a ciencia cierta por qué no se lo llevaron antes, pero ahora que es mayor los huérfanos se repiten entre sí que bebés es lo único que quieren.

Algunas veces, las parejas vienen buscando bebés y deciden llevarse a otro niño, mayor, pero en realidad, con tantos orfanatos en la ciudad, en el país, pueden darse el lujo de seguir buscando.

Aun así, lo sigue intentando, porque sabe, está seguro que no pertenece a este lugar, entre estas oscuras y lúgubres paredes. Así que intenta mantenerse limpio y bien presentado, sonreír y hacer que sus ojos brillen para que las parejas que llegan lo vean y quieran quedarse con él.

No es el único que hace eso, es cierto, pero sí es el único, todos los saben, que tiene la oportunidad de lograrlo. Porque aún luce hermoso entre las ruinas que conforman el lugar y ninguno de los demás huérfanos tiene eso.

Un día de visitas, todo cambia. En un instante, Billy Stubbs la rata asquerosa se abalanza sobre él y lo golpea haciéndolo lucir tan sucio como el mismo Billy es, igual de insignificante.

Tom no sabe exactamente como lo hará, pero sabe que hay una manera de hacer que Billy pague, por lastimar a Tom, por avergonzarlo, por asemejarlo tanto al resto.

Esa misma noche, luego de que apaguen las luces y los demás están durmiendo Tom ve, claramente frente a sus ojos, lo que hará sufrir a Billy Stubbs.

Solo está ligeramente sorprendido cuando a la mañana siguiente ve a Billy llorando, _lloriqueando_ , para ser sinceros, y el conejo aún cuelga del techo mientras los encargados buscan una escalera a la que subirse para quitarlo.

Billy mira a Tom y Tom sonríe.

****

Albus Dumbledore es un hombre extraño, Tom nota mentalmente, pero ha venido a llevárselo a otro lugar así que eso irá a la lista de sus pros.

Siempre había estado seguro de que era diferente, especial, y ahora finalmente, por fin, sabía de qué manera. Tenía magia, magia verdadera y se iba a ir de este lugar e iría a uno donde conocerían su valor y lo apreciarían de verdad.

Tiene que ser cuidadoso, claro, más de lo que ha sido con Dumbledore, porque el hombre está mirando a Tom a los ojos buscando pruebas de algo, no sabe de qué. Le ha contado a Dumbledore algunas de las cosas que ha hecho, compartiendo su capacidad, su habilidad, su talento innato, pero el hombre no luce feliz al respecto; tal vez está celoso, piensa Tom.

No importa. Lo único que importa es que Tom dejará este lugar y se irá a uno mejor, mágico.

***

Hogwarts es al mismo tiempo más y menos de lo que imaginaba, pero Tom puede resistirlo porque es inteligente, talentoso y encantador. Sus compañeros lo admiran, los profesores están encantados con él, los demás, los sucios, asquerosos han aprendido a temerle.

A Tom no le importa demasiado. Pasa los siguientes años creciendo, aprendiendo magia y cómo manejarla y ha descubierto secretos por su cuenta, algunos sobre sí mismo.

En verdad es especial.

Los sangre pura de su casa en Hogwarts lo rodean, siguen su encanto y temen y admiran su poder. Chicos, chicas lo admiran a él, sus habilidades y apariencia, y Tom sabe como luce, sabe cuán hermoso es, y cómo usar eso a su favor.

Pero los odia. Los odia por su sangre, su dinero y su apariencia, porque sabe, incluso en ese momento, que aquellos de los que él proviene carecían de esas cosas.

Odia el hecho de que eso lo hace insuficiente.

***

Ha descubierto de parte de los encargados del orfanato que su nombre proviene de su padre pero no ha podido encontrar a ningún Tom Ryddle en los árboles genealógicos de las familias de sangre pura. La noticia lo decepciona pero trata de dejar esa información a un lado, pensando que quizá los encargados mintieron o que su padre pertenece a otro lugar, otro país y esa es la razón por la que Tom no puede encontrarlo.  Su padre debe ser un hombre mágicamente poderoso, pero tal vez pobre y esa es la razón por la que Tom acabó en un orfanato muggle. O puede ser que su padre sea un hombre importante, tal vez un mago casado, poderoso por mérito propio pero en una posición social que no está dispuesto a ceder. Sabe que muchos sangre pura son pobres, y hacen lo que sea para mantener su estatus social, lo que sea. Tal vez su madre es una muggle como el había supuesto, la razón por la que murió vendría a ser que no tenía poderes con los que protegerse de la muerte.

Es un mestizo, está seguro. Y eso lo mata. El debería tener lo que _ellos_ poseen, la certeza de sus árboles genealógicos, el respeto que viene con ellos.

Tom entiende y puede respetar las dificultades de su padre, entiende sobre posiciones y lugares, sabe que el dinero significa mucho, pero no más que el poder, y la magia es el mejor poder porque con ella se puede conseguir todo lo demás. Pero la derrota de su madre, el acto de simplemente rendirse y dejar la vida no es algo que Tom puede entender ni perdonar.

La vida no sebe ser abandonada, está seguro que la magia tiene maneras de vencer la muerte y jura encontrarlas.

***

Finalmente descubre quién es su madre, hurgando con su segundo nombre, y al verla por primera vez está tan sorprendido como avergonzado y reinvindicado.

Su padre debía ser un muggle, entonces. Le duele reconocerlo porque ya se había creado expectativas e historias alrededor de él, como un niñito, se burla.

Su madre, la bruja, la descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, simplemente se dejó morir.

¿Es que no valía la pena vivir?

Una pequeña voz pregunta, _¿es que Tom no era suficiente razón para vivir_?

Piensa de nuevo en el poder y la magia y en como están unidas.

Tom tiene ambas debido a quién es, proviene del mismísimo Slytherin; su madre pudo haber sido pobre, pudo haberse rendido, pero proviene de una línea poderosa, de magia ilimitada.

Ya en ese punto Tom es más que ella, porque el nunca, jamás, se rendirá ante la vida. Ya está buscando maneras de esconderse de la muerte, y hará que funcionen.

No morirá.

Porque él vale demasiado, es demasiado, es importante, especial.

Se lo demostrará a todos.

Sus pensamientos regresan a su padre; tener que aceptar que él, al que se parece tanto en apariencia física y encanto es el muggle, su conexión con _ese luga_ r, es más difícil de manejar.

Debe haber una razón, por supuesto. Tal vez está muerto también, y su madre, la sensibilera perdedora que tenía por madre decidió dejarse morir cuando su amor se fue de sus brazos.

Patética.

***

No es hasta que conoce al hermano de su madre cuando descubre todo, cuando mundo se cae en pedazos. Sus ideas e historias a medio crear sobre sus padres se rompen en mil pedazos todo por ese asqueroso Morfin Gaunt.

_Tú te pareces mucho a Riddle, te le pareces mucho._

Su padre no estaba muerto, ¿ o sí?

No, el había dejado a su madre. Porque era una bruja.

Solo era un sucio muggle que nunca fue nada y huyó cuando descubrió el poder de su madre. ¿Cómo fue posible que no viera los beneficios de la magia? ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

Y su madre...

¿Ella murió por esto?

¿La patética perra dejó a Tom solo, entre muggles de todas las opciones posibles, porque la basura de la que se encantó la dejó? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que ella valía más? ¿Que Tom valía más?

Rabia, traición, asco. Dolor.

Ira.

Se vengaría. Haría que su padre pagara.

Y después de eso, lo dejaría atrás para siempre. Asqueroso muggle que era. No merecía que usara su nombre. Él no era nada.

Tom iba a ser mas que cualquiera de los dos, que ambos. Significaría más.

Iba a ser el mago que venciera la muerte y controlara la vida.

El _**sería el mundo.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Entiendo que la madre de Tom hechizó a Tom sr, de alguna manera pero dudo mucho que Tom lo haya sabido, ¿porque honestamente, quién se lo diría?


End file.
